


A First For Everything

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Noel hates himself, Rimming, Smut, Through the Years, angst kinda, sex sex sex, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Noel would give the kid anything he ever asked for.





	A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A first for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052188) by [Shoot1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984)



> I swear one day I’ll write a story where Noel is an ass, but that day isn’t today or tomorrow so enjoy :) and thanks to the lovely person who recommended I write something like this & thanks to everyone who’s left comments and kudos. It means the world <333

Eleven years old, Liam innocently sucks on a lollipop - blue raspberry flavored. Noel doesn’t know why he can’t stop staring, but he watches the way Liam’s lips turn the color of the candy, listens to those slurping sounds, and he forces himself to look away because those thoughts are escalating and  _ don’t be a fucking pervert _ plays over and over in his mind. It does little to help anything.

“Why ya starin’, Noely?” The little boy asks, eyes sparkling and too similar to the blue coating his tongue that’s running over his lips to catch the last remaining bits of flavor. He should know how looking like that affects people, but he hasn’t got a clue. 

Noel just shoots him a glare.  _ Don’t be a fucking pervert. _

 

-

 

Fourteen rolls around too quick. The boy hits puberty too quick. He’s growing, Noel notices every change. His cheeks aren’t so full, instead he’s sculpted by the prominence of his cheekbones and his jaw. His body is taller, leaner, fingers are getting too thick, arms and shoulders look too smooth. Noel tries to convince himself that he doesn’t want to touch them.

He walks in on Liam changing in their bedroom one day, can’t turn around, he’s frozen at the sight of the boy pulling on his boxers.  _ Yeah, he’s growing _ Noel thinks and hates himself for it, and Liam just chuckles, completely unashamed, and Noel now hates Liam.

“They’ve dropped,” Liam tells him, and Noel could kill him because he of course has to see for himself, and yeah, they’ve fucking dropped. Bushy brows are wiggling playfully, and his smile is a little too smug for Noel’s liking, so he slams the door shut and storms outside to chain smoke half a pack of cigarettes, but he’s still hard, and he has to jack off behind a few trees before he can bring himself to go home and sleep in the same room as  _ that _ .

 

-

 

Fifteen now, and Liam fucking loves to make out with girls and boys and then tell Noel all about it. Loves to see the way it riles him up. He might exaggerate most of his stories, but it’s all for fun because Noel’s face gets red and his jaw is tight, and Liam ‘accidentally’ touches his knee and one time his crotch because he’s leaning over to grab something and “whoops!”, it falls onto Noel’s lap, and he’s so fucking mad and wishes Liam would just go ahead and blow him, but he somehow doesn’t vocalize this and instead just sits with his jaw still clenched. 

“Sorry, Noely,” Liam mumbles in his ear, rubs his nose against the shell of it. Noel trembles.

And the years of built up tension in his cock and his soul and every other part of him that Liam has so kindly taken over finally proves to be too much, and he turns his head to press his lips to his little brother’s, and it could have lasted longer, at least a full second, but Noel pulls away as soon as they touch. Liam is staring with those eyes, and it pisses Noel off even more because he can’t read them, can’t tell if Liam likes kissing him, and then he wants to laugh.  _ Of course he doesn’t like kissing you, you’re his fucking brother.  _ He goes to chain smoke another half pack of cigarettes.

A week later, no words shared between them more than the times Liam tries to tell him good morning, just for Noel to grunt in response and continue eating his cereal, unable to even look at the boy. But Liam isn’t good with the silent treatment, and he’s not good with going to bed hard and heartbroken every night because his brother is too much of a pansy to kiss him again and he can’t stop thinking about the one they shared. So, Liam takes matters into his own hands (like he always seems to have to do because  _ Noel is stupid and oblivious _ ), pushes Noel against the wall in the kitchen one day, and kisses him, swallows up all of Noel’s protests, and thank God he has muscles now because Noel is fighting against him for a few moments, but then he’s relaxing, melting. They both sigh. 

They’re alone in the house for the day, so Liam is pushing his knee between Noel’s legs and biting at his bottom lip, and Noel struggles to not moan, not even knowing why because it’s clear against Liam’s thigh that he’s enjoying this. 

“Didn’t know you’d be the submissive one,” Liam teases, and there it all goes. He’s ruined it. Noel rolls his eyes, pushes him away, goes upstairs to jack off, and Liam sits outside the bathroom door and listens with his hand down his pants.

 

-

 

Sixteen. The past year had been filled with midnight handjobs and the occasional blow while Noel was taking a shower. Liam was too good with his mouth, didn’t take longer than three minutes to make Noel come, so he’d usually push him away and send him to their room so he could dry off before he’d rim Liam while the boy sucked his cock again, mouth too full for his whimpers to be heard by anyone but Noel.

But now Noel is away and Liam has to suffice on the occasional phone call that usually leaves him with a pulsing dick because Noel just  _ has  _ to mention the one time he had his fingers inside his brother against their bedroom window for anyone and everyone to see the boy in the midst of an orgasm, coating the window with white spurts of his release. The one time Noel lost control, and Liam would be lying if he said he hadn’t had any wet dreams about that day.

It’s not easy to live without Noel around. Liam spends the weekends in bed until the afternoon, and then he goes out to some park, any park he can find, and he drinks vodka from a water bottle, eyes red because he’s high and sad and the daylight hurts some. After school, he does nothing but walk around town and smoke cigarette after cigarette then goes home to light a joint, but the memories of smoking with Noel make him put it out and he pushes everything under the bed, Noel’s bed (since it’s his anyways).

But Noel calls again, that’s twice in one week, and Liam’s heart is beating so fast, he wonders if Noel can hear it through the phone.

“Miss you,” Noel mutters, and Liam knows he’s being quiet so no one else will hear, but it’s okay because Liam will shout it to the rest of the world for them. 

“Miss you so much, Noely. Can’t wait ‘til you get back,” he’s mumbling and Noel imagines he’s twiddling with the phone cord, and it takes him back, his eyes close for a moment to let the nostalgia pass.

“Me neither, not too -”

“Can’t wait to have you inside of me,” it’s a whisper and it travels straight down Noel’s spine.

“Liam”

“Been thinkin’ about it so much. Need it,” he sounds so shy and like the words are shameful coming from his lips, and Noel smiles because he knows the kid is anything but ashamed to tell him those things.

“Next time I’m home. Think you can hold out ‘til then?” Liam gulps and his heart is in his throat and his feet, and he feels so dizzy, but it’s the greatest feeling he’s ever experienced, and  _ fuck yes _ , he can hold out until then.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise, babe.”

Liam nearly dies, could just leave and gain those wings right then, but he somehow manages to stay alive long enough to tell Noel he loves him and hear it back before he rushes up to their room and gets undressed, beginning to prepare himself for the day that Noel would be back. Only one finger right now. Maybe two next time. He wants to be tight enough for Noel, he wants to give him everything.

 

-

 

Noel is back. It’s not soon enough, too many months later, but he’s back and Liam watches through the window as he comes up to the door, eyes so bright and teeth pulling at his bottom lip nervously. He wonders if Noel will still want him, want what they have. They haven’t spoken in two weeks, and Liam wants to believe he was just busy, but he feels that pang in his chest every time he thinks about it, and  _ he just doesn’t wanna talk to you  _ is there, sketched on his brain. 

But there’s Noel, right there, in his worn out jeans and Adidas, and Liam is smiling to himself as he runs up to their room and sits on his bed, not wanting Noel to think he was waiting on him (Noel could see him peeking through the window). Liam hears him talking to their mom, the sound of that voice making every cell in his body start burning, and he feels electric, like Noel is a shot of adrenaline. 

Then footsteps are coming up the stairs, and his heart is pounding, pounding, pounding, and he feels it in his temples, his throat is dry, butterflies are in his stomach. And there he is - God, himself - in the doorway, his brows raised amusingly at the sight of Liam lying down, and he’s trying to not smile.

“Pack a bag.”

“What?” Liam couldn’t hear, he was too busy checking his brother out, taking in every little detail. 

“Get some shit together. I’m taking you somewhere.” 

The boy has never been so happy before in his life. He jumps up without a second thought and grabs a bag from under his bed, starts throwing in some jeans and shirts and a pair of boxers, all while Noel watches, eyes grazing over Liam’s backside, biting his lip at how tight his pants formed around him. 

“Where we goin’?” Liam asks him when he’s done packing, and he pulls on a jacket, one of Noel’s, rubbing at his left eye with the back of his right hand before he looks at Noel who shuts the door. 

“Just somewhere,” he moves closer and grabs Liam’s chin, thumb brushing along his chapped lower lip, and Liam can’t stop himself from kissing it. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” the kid mumbles before Noel is kissing him so gently, making his head spin. 

 

-

 

The hotel room is dark and the sheets are questionable, but Liam’s eyes are so bright that you’d think he’s looking at the Taj Mahal, and Noel shakes his head, locking both locks on the door and turning the bedside lamp on so he can turn the flickering overhead light off. Liam’s shoes are kicked to the side and his bag is dropped to the floor before he’s climbing onto the bed, resting on his knees while he stares at Noel with those big eyes and heavy lashes, and Noel can’t breathe for a moment.

“This is perfect,” Liam mumbles with a too cute smile, and Noel wants to slap him and tell him he’s a dumbass because the room is disgusting and Liam deserves so much more, but the way the boy is looking at him makes him stop in his tracks towards the bed. “We’re alone… just you and me.”

“That was the point,” Noel mutters sarcastically, setting his own bag on a chair at the table. Liam watches, never wanting to take his eyes away.

“It’s still… we’re still gonna - you know?” He asks hopefully, and the vulnerability in his voice brings that self-hatred back up in Noel, and he wishes he’d never brought the boy here, but when he turns around, he sees Liam is already taking his coat off, and his shirt is soon to follow before Noel shakes his head. Liam looks like he’s just been shot. “But… but you said -”

“No, Liam, I just meant don’t get undressed yet. Yeah, we’re still gonna… we’re still going to, don’t worry, kid,” He assures him, and Liam still looks a bit skeptical, but he relaxes against the pillows, fingers fiddling together in such an adolescent way that Noel wants to cry and hold him and go back to twelve years ago. “Come here.”

Liam wastes no time in crawling to the edge of the bed and sitting back up on his knees, head tilting the way a puppy’s would, and Noel’s hand cradles his cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbone, and stares at him, the love is evident in those little specks of deeper blue. Noel wants to say so much, that’s all he could think about on the way to get Liam - what words were good enough for those ears to hear, what words would make him smile, what words would hurt him, words Noel promised he’d never say, and now here he is, absolutely speechless because he’s too in love, he feels it in his bones, and he’s nearly shaking as he watches the way Liam trembles under his touch. 

“Love you so much,” he can finally bring himself to whisper, and he sees Liam’s eyes get brighter, bigger, full of hope and need and desire and he knows those eyes are a reflection of what’s in his own.

“Love you too, Noely.” There’s a light, barely there kiss placed to his lips, and his hands remain by his sides because it’s all about Noel, he wants Noel to take charge, show him what to do, how to do it, where to do it, when to do it. And Noel does that the best he knows how, grabbing Liam’s hands to pull his arms around his neck, his own hands splayed across Liam’s back as he lays him down, hovering over top of him. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he breathes against Liam’s neck once his lips have moved further down that pale flesh, and he’s sucking because  _ fuck whoever sees _ . Liam is his, and everyone is going to know it whether they want to or not. Liam almost moans at those words, but he manages to keep it in, not wanting to seem desperate, though that’s exactly what he is, and Noel knows it. 

Noel sits up on his knees, fingers tugging at the button and zipper of Liam’s pants, and he’s tugging them down those pale thighs that he wishes he could touch every moment of his life, and Liam is lying there, chest heaving, in plaid boxers that Noel swears were actually his. Liam can tell he knows, and he blushes, about to say something, make up some kind of excuse, but Noel just leans down to press a kiss below his belly button, and Liam is sighing.

And then Noel turns him over and pulls those plaid boxers off of him, exposing him fully, exquisitely, and Liam tries to push his legs together, a bit shy since it had been so long since Noel had last seen him, but Noel moves them apart, his cock beginning to come to life.

“‘ave I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?” Noel muttered, his hands running over the backs of Liam’s thighs before he let a fingertip brush across that opening, Liam tensing up and letting out a shaky breath from the touch.

“I… yeah,” he mumbles, his face flushed pink. Noel had told him too many times to count.

Everything is okay for a moment, still, silent, until Liam feels a tongue at his hole, and he’s gasping, eyes squeezing tight. It’s been too long, way too fucking long, and he could almost come just from that sensation, but he manages. Somehow. His fingers dig into the sheets, and Noel nearly groans, pushing his face against him as much as he can, hoping to suffocate so he can stay there, in that moment, forever.

It feels so good, and Liam is shamelessly writhing underneath his brother pinning his hips down with one arm, the other hand spreading him apart so he can have complete access to, what he considers, heaven. “Noel…  _ fuck _ ,” he whimpers out, and Noel sucks on the rim for a moment before pushing his tongue inside, and it’s tight and constricting, and he can’t help but think about how it’s going to feel around his cock, so warm and inviting, and he thinks  _ I really shouldn’t be here _ .

He doesn’t want to wear the boy out, though, so he pulls away after a few more sucks and flicks of his tongue, leaving the boy gasping, his flesh turning an even darker shade of red, and Noel wants to fucking bruise him. He turns the boy back over, grabs him by his thighs to pull him closer, spreading his legs apart again as he watches the way his cock bounces against his stomach. Hard, twitching, achingly pink. There’s a pause, because Noel can’t stop staring, and Liam never feels self conscious, but right now he wants to curl up, not able to read what’s flashing in Noel’s eyes. He just hopes it isn’t regret.

“It’s okay… I want this,” Liam says as gently as he can, but his voice has become too deep, and it’s a little rough, but Noel feels a warmth spreading through his chest anyways, and he’s leaning down to kiss his little brother.

“Jus’ don’t wanna hurt you.”

“It won’t hurt, I promise. I’ve been preparing,” he tells Noel like he’s done the most amazing thing, like he’s finished his chores so he can go play with his friends, and it makes Noel sick, but it makes him smile, the boy’s naivety. 

“It’s gonna hurt either way, babe. But you’ve been preparing?” It makes him feel too good, it fuels that power he so desperately needs for a reason he doesn’t fucking know, and it makes the kid look so small, and that in turn makes Noel want to protect him from everything. Liam nods, eyes big and smile soft and young, and Noel kisses him once more.

“I wanted to be ready for you…” It shouldn’t be allowed for someone to love another this much, but Noel does, and he wants to die, he actually wants to die because he’s sure that being stabbed over and over with a dull knife would hurt less than being in love with his little brother. But, while it causes more pain than anything in his life ever has, it brings him so much happiness, makes him feel so alive. It’s exhilarating. Liam is his soulmate. 

Noel helps him get ready. Two fingers, slick with his own spit because he wants Liam’s body filled with his substances, nothing else. Not right now at least, he couldn’t go raw on the boy, not this time. Liam squirms, moans, grabs onto Noel’s wrist just to touch him, to make sure he’s real, and Noel almost wishes he wasn’t. 

At one point, Liam tries to suck Noel’s cock, tells him  _ but I want to make you feel good too _ , and Noel feels so guilty, hates himself even more because Liam would do absolutely anything for him. But then Liam tells him he’s being dramatic, and Noel knows he’s right, so he calms down and lets Liam suck his head for a few moments before he pulls him off.  _ I want to make this last  _ he tells him to get rid of that pout. It works.

Then it comes - Noel is slick with the lube he brought, and Liam’s hole is clenching and unclenching, practically begging for his cock (Noel tells himself this, at least), and he can see the spit seeping out ever so slightly. All of this makes him wonder why they hadn’t done this before.

“You have to stay relaxed, okay? And,  _ fuck _ , tell me if it hurts. I know you probably won’t because you don’t ever fucking tell me when something’s wrong, but  _ please _ , Liam,” Noel tells him, the look in his eyes stern and worried, and Liam nods kind of sheepishly, willing to do whatever it takes to finally get him inside.

“I will, Noel… don’t worry,” he says softly, his thumb brushing against Noel’s wrist, and they just stare at each other for a few moments, their eyes saying everything they aren’t, and  _ Liam was right, this is perfect. _

He believes the boy, for what it’s worth, and he pushes his tip against the opening still glistening with his saliva, and he has to breathe for a second before he can finally bring himself to push inside as slowly as he physically can, Liam’s body tensing up until he forces himself to relax. Noel places a hand on his stomach, rubbing soothingly as he pushes in a little further, and then a little bit further than that, and it goes like this until he’s halfway inside.

“Are you okay? Talk to me, baby,” Noel pressures, voice straining with worry, his nerves getting the best of him. Liam winces as he shifts, brows knitted together as he tries to make out the feeling, letting his body adjust and stretch accordingly.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay,” he mutters, blue eyes staring up at Noel who doesn’t believe him, but he pushes in some more, and he’s almost there, but he won’t let himself feel it, not yet. Not until he knows for a fact that Liam is okay.

Once he’s in to the hilt, he can breathe, let himself relax, and he feels Liam do the same, hips rolling up to see what it’s like, and he’s gasping and out of breath, pink lips parted. He does that a few times, fucks himself on Noel’s cock to hit that spot, and it comes close to finishing Noel off. It’s the last thing he expects, but with the way Liam always rides his fingers, it shouldn’t really surprise him.

“Noel, c’mon,” Liam whines, snapping Noel back to what was happening, and he nodded, starting to pull out and push in, slowly at first, wanting to feel the glide of Liam on his cock, and he swears this would be the most heavenly way to die. His head hangs low, hair over his eyes, lips tight together to stop himself from letting any noises out. Liam doesn’t mind, or doesn’t notice, as he’s making enough noise for the both of them, and if Noel didn’t know how utterly shameless and honest Liam was, he’d swear he was faking. 

“You feel so good, kid,” Noel finally grunts, and Liam tightens around him, sending Noel driving deep into him, and Liam whimpers, back arching as he hits that spot again.

“Again, please… please,” he begs, and how could Noel deny him what he wants? It wasn’t his plan to do anything but ‘make love’, gentle and slow, wanting to give Liam the perfect first time, but he knew that wasn’t how they did things. They needed deep, hard, rough, they were too desperate to take it slow, craved each other way too much. So, Noel started to pound into him, hitting that spot everytime, and Liam was moaning like a fucking whore, whining, begging for Noel to go faster, harder,  _ fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Noel _ . If he knew this was going to be the result, he would’ve done this a long time ago.

He did it, though. He fucked him harder than he’s ever fucked anyone, and he would never fuck anyone else, not after this. No cunt could ever feel as good as Liam, no ass could ever be as tight as his. Noel vowed to stay celibate, except for whatever Liam wanted to do. He’d do anything for Liam.

“Liam… gonna come soon”

“Inside me, please, _fuck_ _Noel_ , please. Need it inside me,” he sounds like some sort of slut, and Noel knows it’s all for him, and that it will _always_ be for him only. Liam could never be like this with anyone else, he knows it. He hopes he knows.

So Noel comes inside of him, hips stuttering and his release seeping into that trembling body with each thrust in and out, grunts spilling from his lips because Liam is so tight around him, so fucking tight, and Noel doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to pull out of that body. They’re connected, they’re one, there’s no way he can leave now. He doesn’t ever want to.

Liam can feel it all, can feel Noel filling him up like he’s always wanted, and it’s more than enough to make him finish, paints stars on the backs of his eyelids as he cries out Noel’s name, white stripes of his release coating his stomach while Noel rubs his palm against his cock to help him finish. It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever witnessed. Watching Liam come is one thing, but watching him come and  _ feeling  _ him come all at once is another. It’s religious, holy, and Noel has never wanted to be a saint so bad.

They just sit there, Noel resting inside of him, Liam panting and shivering every time he feels Noel’s cock throb, the sensation shooting through his body, through his bones and his veins. It feels like home. 

But as Noel feels Liam wince, he knows he’s getting uncomfortable, and he pulls out before Liam can try to convince him that he’s okay, lying on his side by the boy, who watches him closely, lovingly. Noel rests his hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing under his eye to brush away an eyelash that had fallen. 

“I don’t ever wanna leave,” Liam whispers, turning on his side to move closer, forehead resting against Noel’s. It hurts. Both of them go silent, chests tight and hearts aching. Noel wants to tell him  _ one day we’ll have this every night, baby, and we’ll wake up every morning with each other and I’ll love you freely  _ but he can’t lie.

“Me neither,” Noel murmurs, his lips ghosting over Liam’s before pressing another kiss to his mouth and then pulling back to look at him. “I love you, Liam. Love you so fucking much,” he sighs heavily and buries his head into Liam’s neck, the boy wrapping his arms around him so tight that Noel swears he’ll never let go.  _ Please don’t.  _


End file.
